IFF
|next = |season = 3 |number = 2 }}"IFF" is the second episode of the third season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the twenty-fifth episode. It aired on April 18, 2018. Synopsis The Rocinante''The ''Rocinante was renamed Pinus Contorta in answers an unexpected distress signal; and find themselves being hunted by a mysterious captor; UN Secretary-General brings in a colleague from his past to lend an ear during this crucial time of war.SyFy Press Release posted on SpoilerTV April 2, 2018 Recap Amidst protests on Earth, is escorted into the UN Building. Anna, Methodist Preacher, has been invited into Sec. Gen. Esteban Sorrento-Gillis’s inner circle to help write speeches for him. It is shown that Anna and Esteban have an open candor which is why she has been invited. Anna, who despite having grievances with Esteban, agrees to join his staff in exchange for a year of financial backing for her undocumented resident free clinic. Anna contacts her wife, Nono, to share with her the unpleasant situation she is in and reveal the rage for Esteban which she struggles to release. Anna sends love to her wife and their daughter through hugs and kisses to a pillow serving as stand-in. In open conversation between Esteban, Anna, and , Anna warns them against the war crimes of collective punishment which Errinwright disputes. Returning to and who left just left Guanshiyin aboard the Razorback find them selves in a situation where must evade then escape the pursuing UN ship which destroyed the Guanshiyin. At first, they are undetected and remain in radio blackout to avoid detection but soon enough they are target-locked and fired upon. Immediately, they are in a race with the UN ship to remain ahead of the UN ship’s kill range. To remain ahead the Razorback accelerates at a high-g, bringing Avasarala close to a stroke. On the ''Contorta'', discusses the modifying the drive parameters to burn the reaction mass they have left in a more efficient way, for the new trip to Io. and Prax convince that a plant-based air recycling system would be consumable materials conserving measure. Soon though, Alex receives an IFF distress signal from the fleeing Razorback being transmitted by Bobbie's suit. Alex and Naomi want to rescue Bobbie, while Amos and Holden was to continue onto Io. Holden gives the tie-breaking vote to Prax. Soon the pursuing UN ship passes the theoretical kill range and fires its missiles. In a surprising defensive move the Contorta fires missiles counter/destroy the missiles tracking the Razorback. It soon becomes a battle of attrition with the Contorta heavily outmatched. During this time, during some high-g maneuvers, the latch on a storage locker which should have been tightened securely by Prax becomes unhinged releasing a set of tools to wreak havoc in the Contorta’s machine shop causing Prax’s own air hose to be dislocated from the Contorta's air supply when a flying tool hits the hose at the base connection point. Amos, takes a great risk, amid high-g maneuvers, shuffling across the shifting Contorta reconnecting the hose and saving Prax. In a last ditch effort to save the Razorback and survive out right, the Contorta fires a salvo of missiles at the UN ship. The missiles blowing up before reaching the UN ship provide EM cover for the Rocinante. The Contorta makes a sharp turn towards the UN ship, once the Contorta passes through the blown up missile’s provided cover, the Contorta quickly targets the ship's main Epstein drive with two missiles and disables the UN ship with out destroying it. In the last scene in this sequence of events, the Razorback and the Contorta connect by a docking bridge. Bobbie carries a stiff and motionless, or possibly stroked out, Avasarala to the Contorta and implores the stunned rescuers to help the deputy undersecretary. On Io, Mei is awoken and placed in another local care facility and receives medicine from a new nurse. Later, arrives at the Io facility. Under pressure from Errinwright, Jules suggest destroying the whole project stating the hybrids can't be controlled. Dr. Strickland insists his next generation of hybrid, using children suffering from a lack of a immune system, known as Myers-Skelton Premature Immunosenescence, will be controllable. Jules then suggests the program should continue under this pretense. After receiving a mysterious medicine from the nurse, Mei recognizes . Katoa is shown to be infected with the protomolecule with a blue glowing arm but not showing some of the greater side affects of the protomolecule at the moment. Cast Main *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Terry Chen as Praxideke Meng *François Chau as *Ted Atherton as Lawrence Strickland *Raven Dauda as Namono " " *Jaeden Noel as *Elizabeth Mitchell as Co-Starring * Colin McClean as UN Assembly Delegate * Emma Laishram as UN Aide * Ish Morris as UN Deputy *Jonathan Whittaker as *Leah Jung as *Loreva Joy as Namono " " *Nicole Stamp as Medical Tech *Paul Almeida as UN Marine *Rehan Suleman as Colin *Samora Smallwood as UN Naval Attaché Kosove *Sean Connolly Affleck as Riot MP *Tyler Blake Smith as Mao Bodyguard Media |-|Images = File:3x02 1.jpg File:3x02 2.jpg File:3x02 3.jpg File:3x02 4.jpg File:3x02 5.jpg File:3x02 6.jpg File:3x02 7.jpg File:3x02 8.jpg File:3x02 9.jpg File:3x02 10.jpg File:3x02 11.jpg File:3x02 12.jpg File:3x02 13.jpg File:3x02 13.jpg File:3x02 14.jpg File:3x02 15.jpg File:3x02 16.jpg File:3x02 17.jpg File:3x02 18.jpg File:3x02 19.jpg |-|Videos = Notes * IFF is a term meaning "Identify Friend/Foe" which refers usually to an intrinsic system for designating friendly vs hostile targets. * Ty Franck revealed in the "Churn" podcast that he and Daniel Abraham originally titled the episode "Hammerlock" however Naren Shankar renamed it to IFF. Cast credits on-screen S03E02-MidrollCredits 00.jpg S03E02-MidrollCredits 01.jpg S03E02-MidrollCredits 02.jpg S03E02-MidrollCredits 03.jpg S03E02-ClosingCredits 00.jpg Category:Season 3